1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nonwoven fabric for scouring which includes a fabric made of interconnected coarse fibers which form a three-dimensional network, a continuous or discontinuous layer of synthetic resin, or the like, having a content of abrasive grains adhering to the fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Various scouring elements are known for cleaning procedures, which can satisfy various objectives. For instance, there are scouring elements made of sponge material, which are comparatively soft and are able to take up a great deal of water, but are only a little effective for (removing) stubborn dirt. Scouring elements made of organic fibers are also used, which have clearly greater abrasive capability. The abrasive capability of the fibers can even be reinforced by covering them with a layer of synthetic resin in which abrasive grains are embedded. A high abrasive effect is achieved by the abrasive grains. The fiber entities, as a rule, are made of nonwoven fabric in the form of a three-dimensional network, the fibers being bonded to one another at their crossing points. The bonding can take place by direct bonding of the fibers among one another or with the aid of an adhesive means. Nonwoven scouring fabrics of this kind are on the market. A scouring element which is made as a nonwoven scouring fabric having a sponge attached to it is commonly available.
During the course of the use of the nonwoven scouring fabric both the abrasive grains and the synthetic resin are used up, and the nonwoven abrasive fabric loses its effectiveness more and more. This is not recognizable immediately or without a doubt by the person using the nonwoven abrasive fabric. That is why nonwoven abrasive fabrics have the disadvantage that they lose their effectiveness with time, without this being recognized.